Cinderella
by JapAnime
Summary: Cinderella version of Taiora (has a bit of Mimato & Takari. It's pg for the whipping part)
1. Meeting

  
  
  
Author notes: This is my first digimon chapter story. If it's bad, I'm sorry. This story is basically a cinderella version of Taiora, and a little bit of Mimato and hints of Takeru. Hope you like it!!!!!!!  
  
  
Cinderella  
  
Sora woke up on sunday morning on the kitchen floor. She missed her warm bed which was taken over by her evil stepsister, Mel. Ever since her dad died when she was little her stepmom Laura, and her two daughters, Mel and Liz, took over everything and made her a servant of theirs.  
  
They not only took over everything, but burnt her fathers letters to her. And soldbooks that was dear to her and sold his possessions for money and jewels. They tried to make her forget that she was a noble, and is now a servant. But Sora fotunate enough to have stolen her fathers favorite book before they sold everything. The book was his diary. She kept it hidden well for eight years.  
  
He had died when she was seven, but now she grew into a beautiful young lady at the age of fifteen. She had shoulder length red hair and intense red eyes. Her only friends were her farm animals and the other servants.  
  
Sora quickly made breakfast and set it on the tables where the rest of the family was waiting. Sora poured milk in their cups and then went off to the market for food.  
  
***************  
  
"Dad why do I have to marry!" Prince Tai asked frustrated and pulling his hair.  
  
"Because it's the law. You have to be married by your 17th birthday. Which is only a month away. And you still haven't found one. And if you don't stop pulling your hair. You'll lose it all before you're 20" His father replied.  
  
"I don't care and maybe I don't want a wife to nag me all day and make me get things for her. Or answer her stupid questions like 'do I look fat in this?' Having Kari is enough"  
  
"Hey!" Kari shouted at Tai, her big brother.  
  
"Sorry" he simply said.  
  
"We've sent you all over Japan, China, Korea, Malaysia to find a Princess for you to marry. And you always come back with none. If this keeps up I'll have to choose one for you" The king threatened.  
  
"Fine I'll marry, but it's my choice, and you have no say. She could be ugly, poor, rich, pretty, snobby, but you have to stay out. If I have to be with her all my life than I should pick"  
  
"Fine" the King stormed back into his bedroom as the Prince set out to find his bride.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hello young lady may I interest you with a pretty necklace?" A merchant tried to persuade Sora.  
  
"No thank sir. I should be going. I don't know why I stopped here. I just got caught up looking at this-"  
  
"I know, it's pretty isn't it. You sure?"he asked one last time.  
  
"Maybe someday I'll come back as a rich women and buy it. It is lovely, but the way I'm living now. I doubt it" Sora sighed sadly.  
  
"Don't worry lady. All good things come to good people. And all good things come to those who wait. So I'll wait" he smiled back gently.  
  
"Thank you sir. I should be going. It was nice speaking to you" Sora flashed a smile and left.  
  
"And you my lady" he called back.  
  
Sora wandered deeper into the heart of the market place. Finally she found her usual shopping stand.  
  
"Good morning, Mimi and how are you today?" Sora asked.  
  
"Great! Would you like to buy some vegatables today? They're fresh from my dads farm" Mimi looked around and whispered into Sora's ear. "I can give you some for free, if you wait a little?"   
  
"Okay, mean while I'll go look around. It looks especially busy today" Sora fixed her stained cotton blue dresss.  
  
"Okay then. You can leave your basket here. I'll watch them. No one dares to steal from my family" Mimi smirked proudly.  
  
"Yeah, your dad would kill whoever did" Sora laughed.  
  
"Bye" Mimi waved.  
  
"Bye"   
  
**************  
  
"Hmm....where shall I go?" Tai questioned as he entered the market place of the town.  
  
"How about that lovely candle shop?" Tai's best friend Matt suggested.  
  
"No, how about over there?" Tai pointed to the bazaar where all the stands were, and where all the lower class were too.  
  
"It'll attract to much attention and you'll get mobbed!" Matt knew Tai ever since they were kids and they've always looked out for each other.  
  
"C'mon don't be scared. Are you or are you not a man?" Tai teased.  
  
"Fine I'll go, and you'll eat your words. Where do you want to go first?"  
  
"How about that jewel stand. There has to be girls there" Tai suggested and the duo trotted to the stand. They stayed there for several minutes than began to leave. It turned out that only rich snobby girls were there.  
  
"Where are all the fine ladies when you need them?" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, let's go look at that clothes shop" Tai dragged Matt around like dog back and forth throughout the whole place.  
  
"Are we done yet? I'm tired of all this walking and you dragging me around. Are you wife practicing or something?" Matt fell onto the cobble stone floor.  
  
"Well, I have only a month to find her. I should use every bit of my time" Tai continued.  
  
"You are an idiot my friend. Instead of you going to her, why don't you let her come to you?" Matt smirked as the wheels in his head started turning.  
  
"How?" Tai asked suspiciously.  
  
"Throw a ball and invite every girl!" Matt said stupidly.  
  
"You'd love that!" Tai grinned.  
  
"I know I would" Matt began to daydream.  
  
"But what if she doesn't come? I still think I should look for her"  
  
"Whatever dude, but I'm hungry can we get some food?" Matt complained.  
  
"Sure, where shall we go?' Tai looked around.  
  
"Well, I saw a food stand not far away. And the girl was pretty cute" Matt grinned.  
  
"Alright. I know. You want to flirt with her. I can take a hint. Let's go. You at least deserve something from me dragging you all around" Tai patted his friend on the back and started off.  
  
***************  
  
Sora started walking off to the book stand. She picked up a book called Digiworld, and skimmed the first few pages. She found herself engrossed in the book within seconds. She could hardly lift her eyes from it.   
  
It was filled with adventure, dreams, courage, love, etc. But the tap of someone on her shoulder broke her trance. She looked up to see the book seller looking down at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just got lost in the book. I didn't mean to..." Sora stopped mumbling as the man began to laugh.  
  
"Are you alright sir?" she asked politely.  
  
"Of course. It;s just the way you went off about apologizing. You got nothing to say sorry for. I just wanted to know if you'd like to buy the book?" he asked smiling.  
  
"I would love to, but I barely have any money with me. And if my Stepmom lady Laura found out I waste her money on a book I'd get punished" Sora's head fell and stared at the floor and handed the book back to the man.  
  
"Sorry for the trouble" Sora said. She was suprised to feel him push the book back into her hands.  
  
"It's alright lady Sora. You keep it. I'm a generous man" Sora lifted her head up.  
  
"How did you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"I knew your father. He was a great man. And when he died you new mom sold me his books. It would only be right if his only daughter had at least on of his favorites" he explained.  
  
"Thank you sir. I won't forget this!" She hugged him and rushed back to Mimi.  
  
But going back was harder than she thought. There was a huge crowd around Mimi's stand.  
  
"Since when was everyone so interested in her stand?" Sora mumbled out loud.  
  
"Since now!" A women replied.  
  
"oh" Sora blushed and pushed her way to the stand.  
  
"Mimi! What are you selling?" Sora made it past the crowd, but she was pretty much out of breath and collasped on a stool.  
  
Sora looked over at Mimi to see her talking to a very handsome blonde gentlemen. She looked at the man behind the blonde. Sora blushed as she realized she was staring. He looked so handsome with his big brown hair and pigeon brown eyes.  
  
She was amazed to see him blush in return and look away.  
  
  
  
Author notes: I know this chapter wasn't very romantic, but stay tuned. I promise the next one will be better!!!!!!!Please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	2. Whipping

  
  
This might not be so romantic but trust me the next one will!  
  
  
  
"Mimi," Sora poked her friends at the side. Mimi turned around.  
  
"Yes Sora?" Mimi asked.  
  
"As much as I hate to interupt you two love birds, but I have to get going. so is this my basket?"   
  
"Oh yes it is. And I slipped you some money too" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Thanks, well bye"  
  
"Bye" Mimi turned her attention back to the man once again. Only when they left did she realize the crowd around her. Mimi blushed and set out to work again.  
  
*************  
  
"Matt you fall for a pretty face too much" Tai teased.  
  
"So what's wrong with that? She's was beautiful and she wasn't even like all the other girls we've seen today" Matt grinned.  
  
"Did you see her friend though?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Matt begin his usual round of questions.  
  
"She looked pretty" Tai said nervously.  
  
"Just pretty?"  
  
"Yes, I.. um no-"  
  
"How pretty?"  
  
"Very pre-"  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"Sorta, I mean no.. I mean-"  
  
"Do you want to meet her?"  
  
"I dunno, I gue-"  
  
"Do you think she's hot?"  
  
"Well I don't really-"  
  
"You would like her as a wife don't you?"  
  
"MATT! Will you let me finish my sentence?" Tai screamed into his ear.  
  
"Sorry, man. I saw you gawking at her" Matt mumbled.  
  
"Was not!" Tai contradicted.  
  
"Whatever, dude"  
  
"I wasn't" Tai denied.  
  
*****************  
  
"Where have you been!" Sora's stepmom shouted as she saw Sora in the kitchen.  
  
"I was out at the market" Sora replied.  
  
"What took you so long? Usually it takes you half of the time it did today" she fumed.  
  
"Well, today was especially busy. I swear" Sora looked at the ground.  
  
"What is this?" her stepmom swiped a few coins from the table.  
  
"It's my money! Give it back" Sora shouted.  
  
"You're money! You probably stole it you brat! You should be glad I'm doing you a favor and not turning you in to the police!" With that her stepmom left.  
  
Sora just stood there with silent tears running down her face.  
  
"I'm just not meant to be happy am I?" she silently asked. She wiped off her tears and joined the other servants in the garden.  
  
"Hello Lily, how the tomatoes coming along?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, they're just great! Were you crying?" Lily rushed over to Sora.  
  
"It's just my stepmom" Sora whispered.  
  
"She's not worth crying over. What kind of stepmom would put her own stepdaughter to work as a slave?" Lily said angrily.  
  
"She would. I don't know why she was so mad in the first place. I have been out longer than that and she was happy I was gone" Sora and Lily started to walk towards the others.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you didn't hear the news" Lily said.  
  
"What news?"  
  
"Well, our neighbor ran down here just before you arrived. He told us that the prince and his friend went to the market today. I guess she didn't want you near him" Lily informed.  
  
"Why not? It's not like any Prince would like me. I'm ugly"  
  
"Bite you tongue! You are not. Have you looked into the mirror lately. These past few years you've grown into a swan" Lily complimented.  
  
"Thanks, well anyways we should get working: Sora said. Everyone set out to work on the field. Meanwhile inside the house The stepmom was talking to her daughters.  
  
"I know you girls deserve better than just a noble men to marry. So tomorrow, bright and early. You shall go to the market place with Sora in search of this Prince and his friend" the mom said.  
  
"I can't wait! The prince will fall in love with me for sure" Mel squealed.  
  
"I heard his friend is just has handsome!" Liz shrieked.  
  
"Good, prepare yourselves. And look your best" than the mom left the two girls to talk amongst themselves.  
  
*******************  
  
"Father" Tai said as he walked into the throne room. "I decided to throw a ball. And invite   
every available maiden in this kingdom"  
  
"Very well" the king muttered. Tai turned and left.  
  
"So do you think she'll show?" Tai asked Matt who was waiting outside of the room.  
  
"I kno she will. I'm hoping to she the Mimi girls again" Matte grinned.  
  
"Stop grinning!" Both Matt and Tai turned around to see TK.  
  
"TK stop being so nosy. Go to your room and play with dolls" Matt said.  
  
"He's not being nosy!" Kari appeared and backed up TK.  
  
"Kari!" Tai whined. "Go away"  
  
"I heard you were trying to get a girl? I could help. I am a girl too"  
  
"Who said" Tai muttered but apparently Kari heard it.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I guess you could help" Matt said.  
  
"Okay" Than Kari and Tk walked off holding hands.  
  
"That's so cute. You're brother and my sister" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, who would've thought that they'd end up together" Matt sighed.  
  
"I think my parents are trying to get those to betrothed"  
  
"I know they won't mind" Matt said and they begin to walk around.  
  
"And if only I could find someone" Tai sighed.  
  
"You will buddy, you will" Matt smirked as he began to think of a plan.  
  
********************  
  
The next morning came with anticipation. Liz and Mel could hardly wait to capture the two men. The mom was eager to marry her daughters off to the prince and the friend. Tai and Matt was also eager to find the girls.   
  
Sora woke up and gather the money and her basket and left for the market. Just then Liz and Mel grabbed her and pulled her into the carriage and headed for the market place.  
  
"Are you two coming alo?" Sora asked.  
  
"What does it look like Cinder girl?" Mel spat back. Sora learned to be silent for the rest of the ride their and listened as those two talk about capturing the prince's heart. Sora almost puked from the mushyness.  
  
"We're here" Liz pushed Sora out and began to look around. Sora was left alone and so she wandered over to Mimi.  
  
"Hey Mimi. I think I'll stay with you today. I don't want to take the risk of bumping into Mel and Liz" Sora said as she got comfy on the stool.  
  
"Why are they here?" Mimi asked as she cleaned her apples again.  
  
"They're trying to find the prince and his friend who were her yesterday and marry them" Sora sighed. Mimi was awfully silent. Sora turned to look at her and saw her eye widened.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi?" the concerend Sora asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know who I was talking to the other day!?" Mimi shook Sora.  
  
"No, who was he?" Sora asked dizzily as Mimi let her go.  
  
"It was Matt and Prince Tai!" Mimi informed. Sora's eyes widened.  
  
"That was him?" and for some odd reason, Sora felt her heart break.  
  
"What's the matter Sora? You look like someone just killed you" Mimi said.  
  
"You could say that. When I saw him the other day I like him. And now Mel is going to have him" Sora frowned and sat back lazily on her stool.  
  
"I'm just not meant to be happy" Sora repeated.  
  
"Yes, you are. And he'll like you more than that twig Mel!" Mimi insisted.  
  
"Mimi, you're making a scene" Sora pointed to the people staring at her.  
  
"Oops" Mimi blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Excuse me" a man tapped Mimi's shoulder. She turned around to face the same young man as yesterday. They both blushed and begin to flirt. Sora rolled her eyes.   
  
She realized if Matt was here than so would Tai. Sora didn't want to bump into hom or her stepmom would kill her if Mel or Liz saw them two. Sora snuck away quickly.  
  
She rushed over to the book seller she met yesterday. This stand was usually empty so no one would come here. She sighed and sat on the ground. Her back to the stone wall and her knees hugged up against her chest.  
  
"You're here again" a man spoke up. Sora jumped afraid to see Tai but it turned out to be the owner.  
  
"Hi" she said relieved.  
  
"Who are you hiding from?" he whispered.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me" she said.  
  
"I would"  
  
"Prince Tai"  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Tai asked as he walked over. Sora burried her face in her arms. Tai kneeled down to face her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Prince Tai Kamiya"  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Sora Takenouchi" She mumbled.  
  
"What? I can't hear you" he said gently.  
  
"I got to go. I can't talk to you" Sora got up and fled over to Mimi.  
  
"Mimi. Here's the money and thanks for the food" Sora paid and picked up the basket. Just then Mel and Liz walked over.  
  
"Did you see Tai anywhere?" Mel asked. Liz froze as she saw Mimi flirt with Matt.  
  
"I hate you Sora! I'm telling Mom you hooked those two up!" Liz shouted.  
  
"I didn't!" Sora denied. But Liz slapped her across the face.   
  
"Don't lie!" She was about to slap her again, but Someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't even think about it" Tai said.  
  
"Are you all right?" He turned to Sora. She just nodded. She knew it was too late. When she goes home she'll have to pay the price.  
  
"I'm fine" she whispered. Mimi rushed over to her.  
  
"Sora, I'm sorry. It's my fault"  
  
"No, it's not. I should be going home now"  
  
The two girls dragged Sora arm and left. When she got home. Mel and Liz told their mom about how she stole the guys away. The stepmom got angry pulled her by her hair to the back yard.  
  
"Stay down!" she yelled. She ripped off the back of her dress and took out a whip.  
  
The first slash broke her skin and blood dripped down. The second opened the first even more. The third cut deeper into her skin. The fourth broke her down. The fifth left her crying. The sixth made her wish she was never born. The seventh made her bone shiver. The eighth covered her back with blood. The ninth caused her to fall. Then tenth left her unconscious.  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!The next one I promise will have more romantic scenes!!!!!!!Stay tuned to find out what happens next  
  



	3. Falling in love

  
  
a/n I wrote two chapters in one day just because I got a pushy sister who wants to read!  
  
  
  
"Sora, everything will be okay" Lily had Sora lay on the kitchen floor where she laid out the blankets. Lily proceeded to clean her wounds.  
  
"Don't worry Sora it'll be okay. It doesn't look too bad" Jill, another servant consoled her.  
  
"Thanks Jilly" Sora smiled weakly before falling asleep.  
  
"I can't take this! I hate how she treats her own stepdaughter. This is Sora's house legally!" Jill exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but it temporarily belongs to Laura until Sora is 18. We'd just have to wait" Lily tried to calm Jill an clean the cuts at the same time.  
  
"We can't wait! Laura would kill her before she hands the house over. Laura would kill her before she's 18" Jill crossed her arm and fumed in her little corner.  
  
For the rest of the day Sora was asleep. Each servant took turns watching over her. It was clear that tomorrow she wouldn't be able to move so Lily was chosen to go to the market.  
  
Around midnight Sora begin to stir. Her eyes flapped open to see the dark cool kitchen. The last thing I remembered was talking to Jilly before sleeping. I guess I slept the whole day. I should get up a little and walk around.  
  
Sora began to sit up than an unbearable pain sheared through her body.  
  
"Ow!" Sora screamed and fell back down. Soon the memories flooded back into her mind. She had been whipped. Ten lashes in total. Then she heard someone rush down the hall and enter the kitchen it turned out to be Jilly.  
  
"Hey Jilly, don't fuss over me. I'll be fine" Sora assured.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Jilly bent over and helped Sora back to bed.  
  
"No, I just wanted to take a walk, but it seems impossible now" Sora giggled.  
  
"Yeah, just stay put I'll sleep with you. And if you need anything just wake me" Jilly set up another blankets next to Sora and slept by her side. Through the rest of the night all was calm and silent. In the morning Jilly woke up and started breakfast along with the others.  
  
Soon Sora woke up to the smeel of fresh eggs.   
  
"Mmmm smells good" Sora complimented. "I should be going to the market now" Everyone turned to stare at Sora.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"You're not going anywhere in your condition" Travis, the old cook said.  
  
"I have to, I want to! I don't want to stay in this house for the whole day especially with my stepmom around. I want to get away from her!" Sora pleaded.  
  
"Fine but Lily is going too!" Travis stated "And Lily make sure she doesn't get hurt" he looked in her eyes and said sternly. Travis always treated the rest of the servants as his own kids. Especially to Sora when her dad passed.  
  
*******************  
  
Sora and Lily rode the horse to the market instead of walking because of Sora's back. When they got there Sora stayed on the horse, Lily was on the ground guiding the horse around. They reached Mimi's stand. Mimi looked surprise to see Sora back here.  
  
"Sora! Are you okay!? Are you mad?!" Mimi jumped up and down as Sora shook her head.  
  
"I'm not bad, but I'm not okay. To be exact I'm ten lashes not okay" Sora grinned trying not to be so blue.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mimi felt pity for her friend.  
  
"It's not that bad. At least I wasn't awake to feel the pain afterwards"   
  
"You passed out?!" Mimi shouted wide eyed. Everyone walking past them stared at the odd trio. Lily silenced Mimi by covering her motuh with her hand, and whispered to her the events. Mimi's eyes got wider by the second. Finally Lily let go and Mimi was in a state of shock.  
  
Just then the unthinkable happened. Prince Tai and his companion appeared.  
  
"Hello my lovely Mimi" Matt whispered in her ear.  
  
"Good morning" Mimi replied sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked putting on his concerned face.  
  
"Well-" Mimi was about to tell him when she saw Sora shake her head violently."...nothing" she said.  
  
"I don't believe you" Matt said holding her hands.  
  
"Give the girl a break can't you see she doesn't want you to know!" Lily shouted. "Men!"  
  
Sora couldn't help but laugh at Lil's outburt.  
  
"Lil calm down" Sora smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm glad at least my outburst made you laugh" Lily said sarcastically. "Well, I shoudl go now. I'll leave you love birds alone" Sora's eyes widened at the last comment.  
  
"What was your name? I never got it yesterday" Tai asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't give my name to strangers sorry" Sora said trying not to look at him. It hurt to reject him, but she had to orshe'd get even more punished.  
  
"Sora stop being so stubborn!" Mimi scolded her.  
  
"What?" Sora glared at her friend or what she thought was a friend.  
  
"Who cares If you get punished again! You need to stand up for yourself! You can't let Laura boss you around! You can't let her keep you locked up like this! You should lead your own lif!" Mimi went off like a bomb.  
  
"But If she doesn't punish me she'll punish Lily or jilly, or even Travis for my crimes" Sora explained.  
  
"What crimes? What have you done to deserve the ten lashes" Mimi's eyes was filled with fire as she thought of how she had gotten hurt.  
  
"I-I don't know" Sora admitted.  
  
"See, now I want you two to have a good time" Mimi smiled and pushed Tai towards Sora.  
  
Tai gently lifted Sora off the saddle and walked over to a bakery shop. When they both were seated the started their conversation.  
  
"I'm Prince Taichi, but you can call me Tai" He smiled adoringly at her. Sora blushed furiously. She wasn't use to men staring at her.  
  
"I'm Sora Takenouchi" Sora blushed even more when he held her hands.  
  
"Sora...that's a beautiful name" he whispered gently to her. By now she was having a panick attack. She couldn't think and the smell of his scent made her more dizzy.  
  
"Yours too" she replied stupidly. Tai looked at her awkwardly. Sora realized what she said and began to laugh. Tai joined in a moment later.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just- that hahaha" Sora laughed more. After a while they both calmed down they began to to talk again.  
  
***************10 minutes later.  
  
"..so that's my life story. What about you?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well. I lived a happy life till I was 7. that's when my dad died and my stepmom, Laura took over..." Sora told Tai her whole story and she didn't even feel like she was exposing too much. She felt a connection with him.  
  
"Well I should be going now. It was nice talking to you" Sora smiled as she began to get up. Tai rushed over to her side and helped her out of her seat.  
  
"I have to ask you something or I'll regret it..." Tai started.  
  
"What?" she asked eyeing him carefully as he spoke his eyes were soft brown and his lips looked soft. I wish I could kiss those lips. I'd die happy. Sora thought  
  
"Would you go to the ball on Friday?" he asked.  
  
"That's in two days I have nothing to wear" Sora explained. "I couldn't possible go. I'm just a servant"  
  
"A servant who use to be the daughter of a great noble men. Please come" Tai pleaded with his eyes. He never took his eyes off of hers. He stepped closer and leaned down. Their lips touched and electricity surged through their bodies.  
  
Oh my god! He's kissing me! What should I do? Who cares. It feels so good to have him kissing me. What is this feeling inside of me?  
  
Oh my god! Am I an idiot! She'll hate me for this, but It feels so right to be with her. What is this feeling? It comes when I'm with her and hurts when I leave her. She's kissing me back. I'm in heaven! She's so lovely.  
  
When they broke the kiss to catch their breathes. Sora felt his arm circle around her waist. Sora rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"You are bewitching me. I think I'm falling for you" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I think I am too. I'm scared to close my eyes and wake to fin all this a dream" Sora confided in him.  
  
"It's not. I'm really here and it's amazing that you're here with me" He smiled and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Ow!" Sora shouted in pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I forgot all about it! Forgive-" Sora cut him off with a soft kiss.  
  
"I must go" she said. Sora walked out and to her horse and Lily who was waiting nearby. Tai came out and shouted over to Sora.  
  
"Remember Friday! At nine o'clock. Meet me. I'll have my maids dress you up at the ball at Ten"   
  
"I'll be there" She shouted back as Lily helped her on the horse.  
  
Matt walked over to Tai and patted him on the back.  
  
"So loverboy, you got a date huh?"  
  
"Looks like it" he grinned back.  
  
"Stop grinning so much. That's my job" Matt grinned.  
  
"How are we going to tell Kari we don't need her help anymore?" Tai asked.  
  
"Are you so sure we don't need her? It hasn't even begun how are you so sure we don't need her help" Matt asked.  
  
"You're right. Well we should be going or else we're going to get a mob" Matt said pointing to a few citizens who was staring at them.  
  
"Right" Tai pulled Matt by the arm and Ran all the way back to the castle with a few women chasing after them.  
  
  
It probably sucks, but the next one will be better. please reveiw. If I don't get reveiws I feel discouraged and stop writing.  
  



	4. Troubles that follow

  
This chapter is mostly about pain, suffering, and REBELLION!  
  
"Sora come in here!" her stepmom hissed as she got home.  
  
"What do you want?" Sora snapped back.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that! You better wash away that attitude of yours or else!" Laura warned.  
  
"Or else what?" Sora asked putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's the last straw!" Laura quickly slapped her but Sora grabbed her wrist just in time.  
  
"You're never going to touch me again, or you're fat snobby cows you call daughters!" Sora walked out of the room and slammed the door with a big grin on her face and a shocked expression on the stpemom's.  
  
"Sora what happened I heard yelling?" Jilly came rushing down the hall.  
  
"I told her what I've been keeping in all these years" Sora smiled.  
  
"Good for you!" Jilly led Sora out to the back abd they talked amongst the other servants.  
  
"So you're going to the ball?" Lily asked amazed.  
  
"yeah, but I have to leave an hour early so he can dress me up" Sora smiled but immediately blushed as the others 'ooh' and 'ah' at her. Then some of the male servants started making cat calls and whistling at her.  
  
"Don't pay no attention to them. Josh didn't learn to be stupid. He's was born that way!" Ashley shouted so he would be able to hear from across the yard.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted back.  
  
****************  
  
"Matt I can hardly wait to see her" Tai sighed laying on his bed.  
  
"Looks like loverboy here won't be able to last a day without seeing her" Matt elbowed TK in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, look at him. He's pratically drooling over a stranger! God he's easy!" Tk commented. Tai snapped out of his phase and glared at TK.  
  
"Don't you have a tea party with your dolls right about now" Tai said in a deadly voice. TK begin to sweat and laugh nervously.  
  
"Um.. sure right. Bye!" TK ran out of Tai's room and towards Kari's. Matt couldn't help but laugh at his brothers corwardness.  
  
"Hey I got an idea!" Matt's face litted up.  
  
"I don't wanna know you're idea!" Tai jumped off the bed and backing away.  
  
"I promise this time we won't get thrown in the dungeon, please!" Matt begged.  
  
"No way! I learn from past mistakes! The mistake was listening to your ideas" Tai began.  
  
"Listen, we could go to her house at night and you can see her?" Matt winked.  
  
"No! Her stepmom would kill her!" Tai replied.  
  
"Well, we could-"  
  
"I don't wanna know!" Tai shouted running out of his room and towards Kari's.  
  
"Is Kari's room that popular?" Matt asked sarcastically. Just then a maid walked by and whispered, "Everyone is a damn critic"  
  
"what?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing sir" The old maid smiled.  
  
"That's what I thought" Matt said as he headed off to Kari's room.  
  
*****************  
  
"That's it! I had enough with that girl living in my house!" the stepmom roared as Sora left to go outside.  
  
"Then what do you purpose we do?" Mel smiled mischeviously.  
  
"That's what I hoped you'd say. I can't stand her anymore! I thought you'd get rid of her years ago" Liz huffed crossing her arms.  
  
"Nonsense, we needed her service then, but her welcome is worn out. We'll sell her tomorrow on thursday so she won't get in the way when we go to the ball" the stepmom grinned impishly.  
  
"Oh, I love it!" squealed Mel. After their chat they begun their preparations for the masque ball.  
  
Unknown to them, another servant was listening by the door and sneaked out of the house to tell Sora. When he reached Sora she quickly grabbed her aside to the little barn.  
  
"Was is it?" Sora asked her friend, Izzy.  
  
"I just heard you're stepmom and stepsisters plotting to sell you away as a slave by tomorrow morning!" Izzy took out a sling bag and hand it to her.  
  
"What are you saying?" Sora started shaking her head.  
  
"I'm saying you should leave! I don't want you to get harmed!" Izzy told her sadly.  
  
"But I can't go! I'm supposed to go to the ball!"  
  
"You'll be noticed" Izzy warned.  
  
"No! I'm not going anywhere. I defend for myself! I have to, it's about time I stood up for myself and what is mine!" Sora was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I know, but they'll do it. And-"  
  
"No, I'm staying. I have to do this. Otherwise how could I honor my family name? By running away from my problems? No I'm fighting for myself" Sora stated cooly.  
  
"If things take the wrong turn. I'll have to-"  
  
"No. If you want to help then tomorrow before sunrise come to my room. I'll have a letter ready. Give it to Mimi and tell her to read it. She'll know what to do"  
  
"My god! It's not a suicide note is it?" Izzy's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course not!" Sora turned and left towards the house. Sora stormed in and interupted their lesson.  
  
"I am not a slave to be sold!" Sora snapped.  
  
"You are one If I say so!" The stepmom slapped her across the face.  
  
"I'm not going! This is my house! You and your ugly daughters can just leave right now If you don't like me!" Sora yelled.  
  
"This is legally my house until you're at the legal age. And by the way things are going. You'll probably never reach the legal age" The stepmom raored as the two daughters grinned.  
  
"You sold my fathers books, burned his possessions. Stole my mother jewelry and ripped her wedding gown and turned it into a curtain to hang in my parents room!" Sora slapped Laura across the face.  
  
This was enough for the stepmom. She took her by the wrist and led her outside.  
  
"You asked for this" she reached for her dress but Sora kicked her off.  
  
"I'm am never letting you hurt me again!" she screamed.  
  
"I tried to be nice to you but-"  
  
"Nice! You call that nice?! Kicking me out of my room for no reason. Turning me into a servant! Taking over the whole house and my families possessions! You call that nice!" Sora wiped the tears that was flooding her eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm sending you off to be sold!" Laura smiled. Then Mel and Liz grabbed Sora from behind and tied her hands in chains.  
  
"You're going!" Liz said before she knocked her unconscious.  
  
  
The next chapter will have a lot of romance I promise you! Please R&R  



	5. Slave

  
  
When Sora woke up she realized that it was about 5a.m. She was locked in her small room which mistaken as a closet. Then the events of last night begin to flood into her mind. She quickly sat down and scribbled some words on a letter. She waited patiently till someone lightly knocked on her door.   
  
Sora peeped through the hole and saw Izzy. Sora slid the letter under the door and heard Izzy take it and quickly scuttle away. Sora sighed and begin thinking about her life and started sobbing. The sobbing woke up the stepmom.  
  
Laura walked down the hallway and unlocked the door and pulled Sora out and flung her into the wall.  
  
"Shut up. Tomorrow. You will bve sold as a slave in America. Nothing you can do will stop that! So stop crying!" The stepmom smacked her but Sora flinched away.  
  
"I will not!" Sora got up and begun to run to the door. But from around the corner Liz appeared and punched her. Sora fell as blood dripped from her mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" Liz dragged her back into her room. Where she slept quietly for the rest of the night.  
  
****************  
  
As morning rolled along. Izzy near the cafe shop and waited for Mimi to come and set up her stand. Then she appeared and Izzy smiled. He quickly ran over to her and whispered something into her ear and handed over the letter.  
  
Mimi's eyes widened as they read over the words. Mimi broke down crying in front of her stand and Izzy held her close.  
  
"It'll be alright" Izzy hushed.  
  
"No, I can't help her. I can't get their. I'm just a farmers daughter. I'm not that powerful to stop a noblewomen from selling off her servant" Mimi explained.  
  
"But isn't their someone that can?" Izzy asked. Mimi's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"Your making a scene" Izzy told her.  
  
"Izzy, there's only a few dozen people here setting up their stabd! What kind of scene could I possibly make?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well, anyways do you know anyone who could help?"  
  
"Yes, but it'll take until mid morning"  
  
"Don't worry. You'll have time. I over heard them talking yesterday. They'll take her to the slave auction building that the Mathers run. Be there as fast as you can . I'll try to stall time!" Izzy turned and ran back where he came from and Mimi waited impatiently for Tai and Matt to arrive.  
  
As the morning slowly went by the two men came as Mimi had predicted. She quickly ran over to Tai and shoved the letter in his hand.  
  
"What is this?" Tai asked scratching his head.  
  
"It's a lettter from the girl you love" Mimi tried her best not to cry. Alothough didn't notice the tears welled up in her eyes, this did not escape Matt's attention. He quickly consoled her in his arms.  
  
Tai opened the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Mimi,  
  
Right now I'm probablybeing sold or getting ready to, I need you to come and buy me. Or escue me. I will not let myself be sold off as a slave. What would my parents think of me if I let myself be sold off into slavery? I can't even believe I let Laura take over the house. Izzy will probably tell you where I'm being sold. And If your too late. Please tell Tai....aishiteru. He'll always be in my heart and part of him will always be with me even if we're an ocean apart.  
  
"Oh my god! Where is she?" Tai asked desperately. The tears were just to painful to keep back. One single tears slid down his cheek as he thought about Sora being sold off.  
  
"She's at the Mathers building" Mimi exclaimed as she began to lead them to the buidling. But just then Izzy appeared and came running.  
  
"Mimi! Mimi!" Izzy yelled as he ran closer to her.  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sora.." Izzy tried to catch his breath. He ran about 2 miles non stop just to reach Mimi. Suddenly the words wouldn't come out. How could you tell someone such a news.  
  
"What is it Izzy?" Mimi practically screamed.  
  
"She's gone. We're too late. She was the first to be sold. I tried everything. I've failed" Izzy sobbed. He turned to Tai who was in pain. His heart broke.  
  
"I've failed you Tai" Izzy said before walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Tai called.  
  
"What?" Izzy said as he turned around.  
  
"Where is she being sent to?" Tai asked almost afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
"America, to work on a plantation"  
  
"No! That's the last straw. I'm not going to wait around for her to leave. I'm going after her!" Tai stole a horse nearby and rode off to the port. Matt and Mimi followed behind on her horse.  
  
****************  
  
As they reached the ports the ships for the America had already set sailed. Tai could only watch the ships travel further and further away. His legs gave away and knneeled down on the gravel and sobbed. Mimi and Matt was at his side in a instant.  
  
"No!!!!!!" Tai heard a very familiar voice break the silence. He looked behind him to see Sora dressed up in rags, with chains tying up her hands and being dragged over to the cage. The man slapped her and Sora fell. When she opeend her eyes again she saw Tai pushing away the man.  
  
Tai quickly helped Sora up and brought her over to Mimi and Matt.  
  
"Sora I thought you were gone! Why are you here?" he asked amazed.  
  
"I didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye and never seeing you again. I escaped from the crowd of slaves in time to miss the last ship but they eventually ound me. They were going to lock me up till tomorrow to send me away" Sora cried into Tai's chest.  
  
"I love you Tai" Sora cried.  
  
"I love you too. With all my heart and I will never let anything hurt you again......let's go home" Tai whispered into her ear. Sora nodded. Tai and Sora rode back. Mimi and Matt stood there in each others arms as they watched their best friends.  
  
"They're so in love" Mimi sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Matt replied looking down at the angel in his arms.  
  
  
  
Please R&R!!!   



	6. Together Forever

A/N this is doesn't have any Mimato but it has Takari  
  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day Sora spent it all with Tai. Tai had brought her to the gardens and later to his bedroom. Tai fell more and more in love with her as each moment passed. Even the tiny strands of hair falling near her face did not escape his attention. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, but he'd just let it pass.  
  
Sora had seemed shy around just a magnificent castle. She was intimidated. She was afterall just a poor servant. She wasn't at all use to this kind of treatment. She felt as though she wasn't good enough for him. Somewhere deep in her head she knew Tai couldn't love her for long.  
  
The more Sora thought about it the more it hurt. The screaming and debating between her heart and her mind had gotten the best of her and she rushed out of the bedroom and ran down the hallways.  
  
Sora couldn't run anymore. The castle was large, she immediately had gotten lost. Sora backed up against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
"I'm such a fool" she said out loud.  
  
"No you're not. If anyone's a fool it's me" Tai said.  
  
"Here it comes" Sora whispered to herself. He's going to tell her he's not in love with her anymore.  
  
"I'm the fool to think a wonderful girl like you would ever accept me" Tai bent down and sat next to her. His arms quickly wrapped around her, but Sora shuddered at his touch and flinched away.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered as she burried her face in her folded arms resting on top of her knees.  
  
"But I still love you no matter what. Since the first day I saw you at the market. You face was smeared with soot and your clothes, filthy. But I loved you, I still do" Tai whispered softly to her.  
  
"How can you love poor servant" Sora lifted her head up and looked square into his warm soft eyes that only showed affection for her.  
  
God, how can someone like him fall for someone like me? I've never been perfect, never been beautiful, never really acted like a lady. Out of all the women and princesses he's seen and visited, he picks me. Me! Sora Takenouchi who owns no land, money or a decent attire. If he truly loves me then I am blessed beyond words.  
  
Tai just sat their to think about his answer. If the wrong words was spoken from his lips she would vanish before a blink of an eye, this he was sure of.  
  
Dear God, I know to ask for more than I already have is greedy and selfish of me, but I'd trade it all in for a lifteime with Sora. Even the most beautiful rose wouldn't hold a candle to her. She is everything I want and everything I need. The task of loving her is simple, but to put why I love her in words is impossible.  
  
"Sora, how can you love a ignorant prince if you even love me at all?" he asked with his head slumped down looking at his hands.  
  
Sora sat there in silent for a few moment then turned her body to face him. She tilted his head up and held his hands.  
  
"I can love a ignorant Prince because it's you. Not the prince but you. I love Tai. It won't matter if you the most ignorant Prince, I'd still love you because it's you and no one else" she explained as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tai quickly brought her closer to him in a tight embrace. Her head rested against his chest. She listened to his heart race in time with her own.  
  
"Sora, I can love a poor servant the same way you can love and ignorant prince. It almost killed me today to find out you were being sold off. Don't ever leave me" Tai cried as he held onto her.  
  
"I love you too much to let you go" Sora looked up to see his tear streaked face.  
  
"What's going on son?" Tai looked up to see his father and mother staring down with concern for him.  
  
"I'm okay now. Mom Dad this is Sora the girl I told you about. I'm in love with her" Tai admitted. Sora blushed and looked away.  
  
"She's cute" the mother said.  
  
"Dad, I'd like to bring her to the ball" Tai said.  
  
"I don't see why not. She should probably go home. It's nearly night time and her family must be worried. Sorashivered in Tai's arm as the King mentioned her family.  
  
"Dad, her only family is her stepmom and her daughters. They tried to sell her as a slave today. I don't think it's wise to bring her bac home"  
  
"I see then she could spend the night in one of the guest rooms" Tai nodded and helped Sora up.  
  
As the began to walk away to find Sora a room close to Tai's the King anf Queen watched them leave.  
  
"She'll make him happy. Their perfect for each other" the King smiled.  
  
"I'm going to lose my son to her someday" the Queen smiled as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"You'll always have me" he smiled andheld his wife close to him.  
  
*******************  
  
"What? They don't need me!" Kari shouted as Tk informed her on what Matt had told him earlier.  
  
"Don't worry. What's important is that they found each other. And if it makes you feel better. I will always need you" Kari blushed at his last comment and inched closer to the shy boy.  
  
"And I will always love you" she grinned with loving eyes for only TK.  
  
Meanwhile Tai and Sora was walking by their room and Tai grinned as an idea popped into his head. He stood right in front of the door.  
  
"TK IF YOU'RE MAKING A MOVE ON KARI I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED!" Sora stood shocked next to Tai and trying desperately not to burst out laughing. The two listened to TK run around the room for a place to hide. Tai opened the door and saw Kari fuming angrilly.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, you and TK and go play with your dolls again" Tai grinned.  
  
"Tai!" Kari shouted as she pushed Tai out of her room. Tai and Sora lauighed as they walked on. The two stopped right in front of Sora's door.  
  
"You make me so happy" Sora said as she wrapped her arms around Tai neck and stared straight into those eyes that she had gottten lost in several times.  
  
"You complete me Sora Takenouchi" Tai whispered into her hair.  
  
"It's so amazing that you're here with me when you can have anyone else"  
  
"You're the only one I want to be with. Goodnight Sora" he whispered upon her lips. Sora closed her eyes and leaned in closer.  
  
"Goodnight Tai" then their lips met again. Pure love was born with this kiss. Tai'  
s arms circled her waist and brought her body onto his. Every touch of his hands rought her closer to heaven. Then a sharp pain spreaded throughout her back and she fell against him.  
  
"It hurts!" she said trying not to lose anymore tears over the whipping.  
  
"I'm sorry" Tai responded. He quickly brought her to her bed and got out some medicine for her back.  
  
He laid her down on her bed. He back facing up. Tai sat next to her on the bed with the bandages, lotion, and herbs in a container by the table.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes" Tai slowly untied her dress from the back. When it was completely undone he removed itfrom her back to reveal stained bandages on her back.  
  
"If I hurt you just tell me" he whispered. He slowly cut loose the bandages that hid her cuts and wounds. To his surprsie it was worse than he thought. He went to the bathroom and brought out a cloth and some warm water to wash her. Tai washed her back and cleaned it and wrapped it up in bandages.  
  
When he was done he found Sora was barely awake. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered to her.  
  
"Sleep tight my princess tomorrow will be your day" he pulled the blankets over her and left the room and went back to his own which was only a few doors down.  
  
For the rest of the night the two lovers dreamt of each other.....  
  
  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
  



	7. The Ball

  
  
  
  
  
As Sora started to stir from her dreams in was nearly mid-morning. Sora felt a presence in the room with her. Her eyes quickly flashed open and looked around. Soon enough she spotted an old waiting maid by the window, pulling back the long heavy curtains.  
  
"Goodmorning miss. I'm glad to see you've awakened. Prince Tai was surprised to hear you were still sleeping when breakfast started an an hour ago" the maid quickly brought Sora's breakfast over.  
  
"I guess I must've been really out of it" Sora quickly started eating. It has been a day since her last full meal was eaten and she was practically starving.  
  
"Eat up, you look as thin as the Princess of France! You poor dear, you've probably been through a lot" the maid opened the closet and pulled out a dark red velvet gown that draped behind itself.  
  
"Wow that's a beauty! Who's dress is that?" Sora stuffed another spoonful of rice into her mouth.  
  
"It's your of course you silly girl" the maid chuckled.  
  
"Mine!" Sora exclaimed. "How?!"  
  
"Prince Tai bought it this morning for you to wear" the maid set over the chair and walked over to Sora.  
  
"Oh you mean for the masque ball" Sora replied.  
  
"No, you think that little dress is fit for a ball?" Sora's eyes widened.  
  
"That dress is to elegant for me. I don't deserve it"  
  
"You deserve it all" the maid smiled back and patted her cheek.  
  
"I've never remembered once in my life, owning such a dress" Sora smiled as she glanced at it.  
  
"If you think that's beautiful, you who will be surprised by the masque dress he made in your honor" Sora choked on her food at that last statment.  
  
"He had it especially made for me?"  
  
"Yes, the day he asked you was the day he planned the dress. It's suppose to be a secret don't tell him I told you"  
  
"I won't" Sora smiled to herself.  
  
"Well, come on we don't have all morning you know. We've got to dress you"  
  
Half an hour later Sora emerged from her bed chamber all decked out in the lovely red dress that matched her deep red eyes and light red hair.  
  
"Wow, you look like an angel" Sora turned around and saw Tai leaning against the side of the wall staring at her.  
  
"Well, I can't object to that" a smile crept over her ruby red lips.  
  
"Come, meet my family" Tai grabbed her wrist and ran off, but suddenlt Sora stopped dead in her tracks. Tai turned around very confused.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What If they don't like me. I am a servant after all" Sora glanced dow at her feet, but Tai gently lifted her head up to face his.  
  
"Don't look down at your feet when you're beautiful face can look up at the sky" Sora blushed and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts. If I love you then they will love you..." Tai wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Then I should have nothing to worry about" Sora grinned at him.  
  
"I hope not" he smirked back.  
  
"Now correct me If I'm wrong but wasn't my forgetful son suppose to introduce his family to his love?" the King asked jokingly. Tai and Sora both turned and stepped away from each another, both blushing madly.  
  
"How cute, they're blushing!" Kari squealed.  
  
"Shut up" Tai groaned.  
  
"Tai is this the women?" Queen Kamiya asked.  
  
"Yes, mom. This is Lady Sora Takenouchi. And Sora this is my mom, Queen Kamiya" Sora bowed down respectfully. and greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" Sora said.  
  
As Tai rushed through the introductions Matt and TK appeared.  
  
"Oh and Sora you know Matt and his brother TK already, anyways why are you two here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well doll boy here and wated to play with Kari" Matt head lcoked Tk and messed his hair up.  
  
"Hey!" Tk shouted, and almost immediately Kari came to the rescue.  
  
"Well, anyways you got a date for the ball?" Tai asked Matt.  
  
"Yup, and Sora here will probably know my date. They are after all best friends" Matt hinted to Sora.  
  
"You mean Mimi?" Sora's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yup, now you won't feel too bad, and you'll at least have someone to talk to if prince charming here gets boring" Matt patted Tai.  
  
"Thanks" Tai said dryly.  
  
"No problem" Matt chuckled.  
  
**********The ball (a/n e-mail me if you wanna know what Kari, Mimi, or Sora's dress look like at the ball)*******  
  
  
It took Sora and every other girl at least one to two hours to prepare. As soon as she was finished she hardly regonized herself. Sora waited for Mimi to come at the front water fountain. Soon Mimi arrived wearing a beautiful white ivory gown. It was trimmed with silver that sparkled under the moonlight. Her mask was red, it covered her eyes and to the tip of her nose.   
  
Sora was also wearing a white dress but unlike Mimi's it had gold trimming and was not as low around the neck area. Sora's mask was tied on. It was white with feathers and only covering her eyes. Her face was painted with make-up and decorated with diamonds (simliar to drew barrymore in ever after).  
  
Kari appeared to greet Mimi and to show them the way to the ball room. For this ball Kari dressed in a black silken kimono with a silver and black decorated mask with her crown on top. Her hair was tried into a neat little bun.  
  
The three young ladies entered the palace and started towards the ballroom.. Giggles could be heard across the hall as the talk about tonight.   
  
In the ballroom, the guests were already coming in and laughter and the sounds of dinner plates clinging to the untensils were heard. At the front was the Queen and King and their son and his two friends dressed in their formal attire and waiting for their soul mates to appear.  
  
Finally the ladies appeared and every face in the crowd seemed to turn their direction to them  
  
Tai watched in awe as his Sora walked down the aisle to him. She looked heavenly in that gown, he'd never thought it would look that good on her. Her pulchritude was beyond any that he has ever known.  
  
Sora walked closer to Tai and bowed.  
  
"May I have this dance my Prince?" Sora asked as if this was her first time meeting him.  
  
"I would never say no to a beauty such as you" Tai took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
"What is your name?" Tai asked grinning like an idiot.  
  
" I'm lady Sora Takenouchi"  
  
"I am-"  
  
"You are Prince Taichi Kamiya of Japan" Sora smiled.  
  
"So do you dance with many women?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes" Sora felt disappointed in his answer. "But all were very dull and boring. I was forced to dance with them. My father made me..." Sora giggled.  
  
"Well, what about you. Do you have anyone special?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, he's an idiot, stubborn, selfsih, ignorant man at times, but he's my idiot" Sora rested her head on his chest.  
  
"He's an idiot huh?" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, what about you my prince?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, I'm in love with this beautiful servant girl from the Tokyo. She's may be strong on the outside, but inside she can be weak" Tai held Sora closer to him.  
  
"Weak huh?" Sora glared at him playfully.  
  
"Yes, especially when I do...this" Tai stopped and leaned down towards her. Their lips touched and Sora was in heaven. The kiss ended as soon as it started and left Sora all dazed.  
  
"It's not fair you know my weakness" Sora whispered into his ear.  
  
"You are mine" Tai whispered back. The song soon ended, Tai had brought Sora out to the balcony where the stars were shined down upon the two couple.  
  
"Tai, do you love me?" Tai was surprised she needed an answer for that question. He thought the whole world already knew how he felt about her. But then again. He was her weakness and she was scared to lose him to a richer and prettier princess from another land. She needed his reassurance.  
  
Tai carefully removed his mask and brought his hands up to hers to do the same. The mask gently untied and fell into his hands. She looked even more amazing that he didn't think it was possible to be more beautiful than she was right now.  
  
"Tai, do you love me?" Sora asked again, it was clear that tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Always and forever...e stared into those flaming red eyes filled with love only for him.  
  
"Forever and ever...?"Sora asked as she looked back. Tai pulled her closer to him and embraced her in his strong arms. He whispered into her ear the sweetest words she's ever heard...  
  
"...and ever after"  
  
She, Sora Takenouchi a servant had found love in the Prince's heart....  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE R&R ( THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE)  
  
  
  



	8. Ep: Pay back and paying back

  
  
a/n I might make a sequel to go with this but i'm not sure.....I need ideas!!  
  
Pay back and paying back  
  
  
  
Sora stared out upon the kingdom on her bedroom balcony. The morning was calming for once and for all. The air was wet from the late night shower. Trees and grass's seem greener. The flowers were opening and the birds snuggled close to the other to keep warm. Every once in a while one would start singing a bird song. Finally, since the past eight years Sora was able to feel free and happy.  
  
Her thoughts were interupted when a pair of strong arms circeled around her waist and hugged her closer to him.  
  
"Good-morning Tai" Sora smiled.  
  
"I see your up early" Tai whispered lovingly into her ear.  
  
"Well I wanted so see the city wake..." Sora leaned against him his hold tightened a little and brought her closer to him.  
  
"It's nothing compared to you" Tai watched over the city while the smell of his beloved drove him crazy.  
  
"Why are you up so early? I heard you like to sleep in?" Sora turned around to face him. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, I was planning on watching you wake up. But I guess that will have to wait another day" Tai leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Is that all I get!" Sora slapped him playfully on the chest. Tai grinned and held her tighter and kissed her fully on the lips. Tai didn't even have time to enjoy the kiss before Sora broke away.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Tai asked disappointedly.  
  
"I have to go home!" Sora rushed to her closet and searched for her usual attire. But Tai wrapped his arms aroundher waist once again and threw her on the bed.  
  
"I don't think so" He smirked.  
  
"Why not?" Sora grinned back.  
  
"Because my darling, today is me Tai and Sora time. Not Sora and Laura" Tai laid next to her.  
  
"I see, but....you wouldn't understand" Sora closed her eyes, deep in thought. Once again it was disturbed by a certain impatient Prince.  
  
"What wouldn't I understand?" Tai asked.  
  
"That house is mine, but not until I'm 18. Those servants. They'll get a real beating today because I'm not in America. I hate my life" Sora started to sob as the memories came flooding back. Those memories that she tried so hard to shut out, all came rushing back. Each stinged more than the last.  
  
"Don't talk like that" Tai embraced her in his arms. Tai hated to see Sora so sad. He felt so helpless. He was watching his love go through all this pain and agony, and all he could do was watch her.  
  
"Tai, don't let go of me.....I want feel this forever" Sora relaxed in his arms. It felt so safe and so right to be in his arms.  
  
"I'd never ever let you go...but I do want to help you. So would you let me?" Tai asked. Sora lifted her head up. His expression was full with concern and love.  
  
"Okay Tai......." And on that morning she spilled her life and heart out to him.  
  
*******************  
  
As mid-morning shortly arrived. Sora was dressed in a beautiful yellow trimmed with golden laces. She walked through the busy market place in the middle of town. Next to her stood her Prince Charming.  
  
Sora seemed to be in distress but when she looked around once more her eyes lit up. She marched toward the ol' merchant she had talked to once.  
  
"Hello young lady" he smiled at her. Sora frowned when she couldn't find the necklace she saw a week before.  
  
"Good morning" Sora greeted back.  
  
"I see you came back as a rich women" he smiled at her.  
  
"You still remember me?" Sora asked surprised.  
  
"I'm surprised you remember an old merchant like me" ,the old man look inder his table and took out a box.  
  
"I assume you came for this.." he opened the box which held the necklace. "I always keep my word" He handed the necklace over to Sora who paid him back twice as much and smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I wish I could thank you more than I can, but-"  
  
"Say no more!" Tai chimed in. "Anytime you go by the palace, just feel free to visit. You can stay as long as you want. Any friend of Sora is a friend of mine" Tai smiled as he reached out to shake his hand.  
  
Sora again begin to search for another. She soon found her target and moved in.  
  
"Hello, sir" Sora greeted the book seller.  
  
"Why hello there miss, I mean Sora. Are you Sora?" he asked staring over her.  
  
"Yes. I guess I've changed. I'm a lot cleaner"  
  
"And richer" he pointed at her dress and jewelry.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for everything. It meant a lot to me when you gave me my fathers book and let me stay here to hide from prince charming" Sora nudged Tai.  
  
"I resent that" Tai joked.  
  
"You're welcome anytime. Even though you might have a fancy library and a lot of other fine book stores. You are always welcome here" he smiled.  
  
"Is this your stand?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure is. Ever since 20 uears ago. Me and my wife and two kids live on this" he smiled.  
  
"Well, you deserve more. From now on you are welcome to the palace library anytime just ask for me. And I make you the best book shop in town instead of a corner in the market" Tai smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much!" the man smiled.  
  
"No I thank you for taking care of Sora"  
  
***************************  
  
"one more stop to go" Tai said as they got in the carriage.  
  
"Yeah, it's the hardest one also. I'd feel better if you parents and his royal court wasn't coming"  
  
"Don't worry everything will work out" Tai held Sora in his arms. About six other carriages left the market and towards Sora's old manor.  
  
As soon as they all got out. Baroness Laura and her two poco gordo daughters followed and bowed down respectfully.  
  
"To what do I owe this special visit?" the step-mom looked around from the king to his guards, her eyes however missed Sora who was standing behind Tai.  
  
"Did you or did you not try to sell a loyal citizen named Sora Takenouchi from my kingdom into slavery?" The King exclaimed with a stern expression.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"And did you not beat her nearly to death?"  
  
No answer...  
  
"Rob her?"  
  
No answer...  
  
"Starve her?"  
  
No answer...  
  
"Abuse and lock her from my son?" the king bellowed.  
  
No answer...  
  
"I see" the King calmed down a bit.  
  
"For your crimes you all will be sent to America to work as slaves" the King ordered.  
  
"Wait!" Sora pushed through Tai and appeared in front of them."They are after all my family. Take pity on them my King" Sora bowed down.  
  
"Why should I? They surely don't deserve to live with such a title"  
  
"I got a better idea. One where they will always regret what they did and live with it everyday. And even if years had passed they will still be reminded of their crimes" Sora stated.  
  
"And what might that be?" the king asked.  
  
"Make them work for you on your vegeatable plantation. Everyday they'll be able to see the palace, and go through what they made me go through"  
  
"Although I think they deserve worse. I'll leave this up to you. And you baroness, should be grateful you have such a caring step-daughter"  
  
"You witch!" Mell shouted but Liz shut her up. The guards came and brought them into a carriage to be carried away. Sora frowned and looked at Tai. Tai held her close to him.  
  
"Sora, let's go back home now"  
***************************  
  
That night Sora stared at the night sky. It was black filled with diamonds that twinkled at her. Sora leaned against the railing of the balcony and smiled. For once in her life everything was turning out right.  
  
Just the same as that morning a pair of arms encircel her waist and pulled her back.  
  
"You need to learn not to sneak up on me" Sora smiled as she turned around in his arms. He looked down at Sora. She was truely an angel and he was truel blessed to have her and he would do anything to keep her in his arms.  
  
Tai's heartbeat accelerated when her bowed down on one knee.  
  
"Sora, I love you too much to let you go. I want to be with you every morning when you wake up. I want you the first thing I see in the morning. And every night when you fall asleep. I want to be next to you forever. Sora will you share every day and night with me, and marry me?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora stood there in silence as a tear slipped down her cheek. She fell into his arms and sobbed.  
  
"I love you too much to say no" Sora held onto him and cried tears of joy...  
  
And they live happily ever after...  
  
The End  
  
  
Please read and review. I think I might make a sequel to this but I'm not sure...  
  
  
  



End file.
